


feeling you beside me

by twilightscribe



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce helps Thor get dressed for an event, but gets a little bit side-tracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling you beside me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssistedRealityInterface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/gifts).



> Written for assisstedrealityinterface on tumblr. If you have a prompt for me, you can request it [here](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/35950355339/give-me-prompts).  
>  **Prompt:** Thor/Bruce, Bruce helping him dress for some big fancy royal event.  <3  
>  **Words:** 508 words

Bruce had to try his best not to grab Thor and pull him back into bed because he looked very, _very_ good in his evening suit and tie. Of course, Thor hadn’t buttoned up the shirt or vest and the tie was slung around his neck – all of that made him so much more handsome in Bruce’s eyes.

He wasn’t wearing an undershirt, so Bruce had a delightful framed view of Thor’s abs and chest. And it was distracting.

But they had somewhere to be, so Bruce took a deep breath to calm himself and shoved his desire back down. He walked over to Thor, gently taking hold of the edges of his shirt.

“Here, um, let me help you with that.” His fingers were shaking as he began buttoning it up, doing his best to keep his fingers from trembling too much. Bruce knew that his cheeks were flaming and he refused to meet Thor’s eyes.

He’d just finished buttoning up the shirt when one of Thor’s large hands settled over his and the other gently tipped his head back so that their eyes met. There was a small, warm smile on Thor’s face and Bruce bit his lip when he saw the affection in the other’s gaze. He still couldn’t quite believe that Thor wanted him.

“Have I done something to make you fear me?” Thor asked, voice quiet.

Bruce shook his head, “No, it’s… it’s just…”

Gently, Thor smoothed his hand along Bruce’s cheek so that he was cupping it, “Then tell me: What is it that troubles you so?”

Leaning into the touch, Bruce closed his eyes. Thor’s hands were large and warm, callused and a bit rough against his skin, but he didn’t mind. They were a warrior’s hands and spoke of hard fought battles and bloody wars. He should have felt afraid, but he trusted Thor – _he loved him_. Thor would never hurt him and he would never let anyone hurt him.

“I’m nervous is all. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this – to deserve _you_. I just… whenever I think that something’s going well, it all goes wrong. I feel like I’m just waiting for everything to come crashing down.”

He hadn’t meant to say all of that, it had just tumbled out. Bruce opened his eyes and looked at Thor, almost afraid of what he might see.

Thor’s hand tightened around his, though his touch was still gentle. His thumb stroked along Bruce’s cheek and his storm blue eyes were full of too many emotions for Bruce to name.

“Do not doubt that I love you,” Thor said, there was no arguing with his tone. “I do. You are safe and you have a place here, with me if you so desire. Any challenges that may arise we will face together. You should not be so afraid of happiness, Bruce.”

It was hard not to doubt Thor. Bruce nodded and leaned into Thor’s touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Thank you,” Bruce said softly, letting Thor pull him into his arms.

The world could wait a few more minutes.

**FIN.**


End file.
